


Only You

by hans198



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hans198/pseuds/hans198
Summary: “Namanya Tsukishima,” si kacamata bercerita. “Dia menjadi seorang penulis, dan dia menulis tentang sahabatnya yang ia cintai dan mencampakannya. Keluguan yang menghancurkan segalanya tanpa mampu ia hindari. Dan orang-orang menyukainya. Jadi dia menulis lebih banyak tentang impian-impian yang hancur dan penderitaan.”.“Jika aku menengok, aku akan bertemu seseorang yang kucintai. Namun jika aku harus kembali, aku akan melihatmu. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki.”





	

“Namanya Tsukishima,” si kacamata bercerita. “Dia menjadi seorang penulis, dan dia menulis tentang sahabatnya yang ia cintai dan mencampakannya. Keluguan yang menghancurkan segalanya tanpa mampu ia hindari. Dan orang-orang menyukainya. Jadi dia menulis lebih banyak tentang impian-impian yang hancur dan penderitaan.”

.

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Only You by Hans

.

“Jika aku menengok, aku akan bertemu seseorang yang kucintai. Namun jika aku harus kembali, aku akan melihatmu. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki.”

.

Mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali di lift sebuah hotel mewah. Tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah acara, dan sialnya, justru terperangkap di dalamnya. Saat itu, Tsukishima baru saja terjun dalam dunia tulis menulis. Dan—sebenarnya—sangat ingin mangkir dari acaranya, tapi karena dirinya menjadi penulis pendatang baru terbaik kala itu, hadir ke acara berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak terelakkan sama sekali. Kau sudah menjadi bintang, jika di hadapan langit dan sesama bintang saja kau tidak menampakan diri, bagaimana orang bumi bisa melihatmu?! Begitu editornya berkata. Membuatnya kian sulit absen dari acara. Tapi semesta seakan mempermainkan Tsukishima. Bukannya tiba di tempat tujuan dengan mudah, dia malah tertahan tepat beberapa lantai sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tempat seharusnya berada. “Sialan,” ucap lelaki berkacamata.

“Maa ... tenanglah tuan muda, jangan mengumpat di malam yang baik seperti ini.” Ujar seorang lelaki yang jua terperangkap dalam benda—sialan—itu dengan santai, menekan salah satu tombol lift demi meminta pertolongan.

Orang asing itu, dengan rokok yang belum disulut di antara bibirnya, berbicara melalui interkom lift dengan tenang dan sopan. “Terima kasih banyak, maaf sekali sudah merepotkanmu di malam seindah ini.” Ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan. Berbalik lalu menatap sosok lelaki muda berkacamata yang wajahnya diliputi kerutan.

“Kau pasti kesal karena harus terjebak dalam lift di tengah perjalanan menyebalkanmu, kan? Penulis muda?” pria itu berkata, mengulurkan tangan yang lebih dulu Tsukishima pandangi sebelum diraih dengan rasa enggan. Genggamannya terasa dingin, dan si kacamata terlalu penasaran untuk tidak mengamati; jemari panjang yang terasa lemah, kuku yang terpotong rapi, kulit lembab yang melekat kuat pada tulang yang menonjol.

“Kau seorang esper?” tanya Tsukishima balik. Sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkannya karena mendapati si pria asing menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Jabat tangan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mirip penilaian terhadap sosoknya ketimbang sebuah kontak fisik—perkenalan—yang biasa ia lakukan. Tsukishima meneguk ludah.

Dalam sunyi lift dan penerangan yang berpijar, kekeh halus orang asing itu terasa bagai bunyi tawa paling menghina yang pernah Tsukishima dengar. “Sudah kuduga kau berkata begitu,” katanya. Mengambil batang rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya, “Tapi sayangnya bukan.” Ia melanjutkan.

“Dan sejauh mana kau menduga-duga, tuan?” tanya Tsukishima.

Orang asing itu melepaskan genggam tangannya pada si kacamata, “Tidak benar-benar hanya menduga sebenarnya, aku menelitimu dan ternyata tepat. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Maafkan kelancanganku,” ucap pria itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

“Meneliti?”

“Aku sungguh memohon maaf jika tindakanku lancang,” ucap lelaki asing itu sambil kembali membungkuk memohon maaf. “Tapi jas yang kau pakai *full order dan masih baru, sekilas terlihat pas padamu, tapi pada bagian bahunya kekecilan dan kau tidak nyaman, jadi kemungkinan besarnya itu benda pinjaman. Lalu sepatumu berdebu, tanda jika kau terlalu tidak peduli untuk membersihkannya. Kesimpulannya, kau sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri. Dan satu-satunya alasan logis orang terhormat sepertimu tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk sebuah acara penghormatan adalah karena kau tidak menyukainya.”

“Sepertinya aku bertemu jelmaan Sherlock Holmes abad 21,” ucap Tsukishima setengah bercanda. Berusaha menutupi rasa terpukau pada sosok asing di hadapannya.

“Tidak, tidak, sungguh bukan.” Ujar lelaki asing itu di sela tawa. “Tapi aku memang mengagumi Detektif nyentrik itu.” Aku si pria malu. Mengulum senyum seraya menyelipkan kembali rokok yang tadinya ia mainkan dengan jemari di sela gigi.

“Tapi dari mana kau tahu aku penulis?” tanya Tsukishima lagi. “Kupikir tidak ada penampilan khusus seorang penulis. Kalau aku tidak salah sih.” Katanya.

“Ah, jika yang satu itu tidak kudapatkan dengan menebak atau pun meneliti. Aku memang tahu jika kau penulis,” lelaki asing itu tersenyum simpul. “Kotoba no Shinji yang menjadi pemenang pendatang baru tahun ini, kau penulisnya kan.”

Tsukishima mengangguk kikuk, belum terbiasa untuk dikenali sebagai seorang Novelis—berbakat—secara langsung. “Jadi, kau sedang menuju acara yang sama denganku, tuan?” tanya si kacamata setelah jeda cukup lama.

“Ya, dan—Oh! Apa kau membaca Rache?”

Tsukishima mengucapkan judul buku yang orang asing itu katakan berulang kali. Mencoba menyelami isi kepalanya sendiri demi meneliti ingatannya dengan pasti. Si kacamata berpikir keras, terlalu keras hingga ia mengabaikan getaran halus lift yang sudah kembali bergerak statis menuju lantai 103. “Um, sepertinya aku sudah membeli buku itu. Tapi aku belum sempat membacanya.” Jawab Tsukishima.

“Sayang sekali.”

“Yah, setidaknya aku sudah membelinya,” ujar si remaja berkacamata sembari mengangkat bahu. “Itu buku penulis ternama yang sangat laris dan cukup sulit di dapatkan.”

“Kau terlihat tidak suka,”

“Tidak juga, hanya iri. Dia penulis hebat, apatis pada dunia tapi dunia sangat acuh pada dirinya. Pembaca, maksudku.” Tsukishima berkata dengan pandangan mata menerawang, membayangkan sosok penulis Rache yang—dalam benaknya—terlihat seperti seorang pengangguran berpakaian lusuh.

“Ah, sungguh? Apa aku terlihat begitu apatis?” sosok asing di hadapan remaja berkacamata tersenyum tipis sambil menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. Sangat ingin diberi penilaian.

“Kau?” tanya Tsukishima heran. Dari sisi manapun lelaki asing di hadapannya ini jelas bukan seorang apatis. Malah terlihat sebaliknya, orang yang sangat simpatik.

“Ya, karena aku penulis Rache. Hanamaki Takahiro.”

.

Tsukishima selalu mengira jika Hanamaki berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Mengingat lelaki itu selalu terbungkus dengan setelah kemeja-jas-celana bahan yang terlihat mewah, sarung tangan kulit mahal, arloji ternama, dan sekotak rokok bermerek yang—tak dijual mesin rokok pinggiran jalan, pun—tak pernah ia sulut tapi selalu setia menempel di sela bibirnya yang merah alami. Jelas bukan sebuah ‘tampilan’ dari kalangan orang biasa. Terlebih, Hanamaki memiliki attitude yang sangat baik. Bermartabat, bisa dikatakan. Suaranya santai namun berwibawa, kata-katanya terorganisir dengan baik, dan lelaki itu sangat sopan, tak peduli kepada siapa pun atau di mana pun, Hanamaki selalu merendahkan diri. Dan dia selalu terlihat mencolok, tinggi dengan wajah yang rupawan. Sekali pun sudah berusia kepala tiga.

Dan Tsukishima memang tidak salah. Hanamaki Takahiro adalah anak bungsu seorang pengusaha penerbangan ternama. Ayahnya berdarah Eropa, yang juga kental dengan adat-budaya-Inggris di dalamnya. Sedang ibunya adalah seorang wanita terhormat dari keluarga terpandang. Kakak lelakinya, yang merupakan anak sulung adalah seorang ahli waris sempurna. Sementara kakak perempuannya merupakan wanita cantik dan anggun. Tanpa dirinya, keluarga Hanamaki sudah sangat sempurna. Tapi nyatanya, dia hadir di tengah-tengahnya.

Hanamaki memang tidak bernar-benar lahir sebagai anak yang diinginkan, tapi dia di limpahi dengan banyak cinta dan kasih sayang. 

Namun membayangkan Hanamaki tinggal di sebuah mansion megah dan mewah adalah kesalahan. Sebaliknya, dia justru tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang ada di pinggiran kota yang agak kumuh.

Pada suatu hari Tsukishima mendapat kesempatan mengunjungi apartemen pria itu dan ia di buat tercengang-cengang oleh apartemennya.

Bangunan luarnya terliat tua, kotor, dan berlumut, khas apartemen berbiaya murah pada umumnya. Tidak terlihat indah sama sekali, bahkan nyaris tak terawat dengan baik. Tapi kamarnya sedikit cukup baik (pemanas ruangan dan kamar mandinya berfungsi tanpa ada masalah). Ruangannya hanya memiliki 4 ruangan, yang terdiri dari; kamar mandi, dapur mini, balkon, dan sebuah ruangan multi fungsi yang bisa di kondisikan oleh pemiliknya dengan bebas. Dan oleh Hanamaki, ruangan itu disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan unik.

Ia menyekat ruangan itu menjadi dua bagian yang tak sama lebar dengan sebuah rak buku raksasa yang puncak permukaannya sampai menyentuh langit-langit kamar, satu ruangan—yang lebih kecil—digunakan sebagai ruang santai, yang sebenarnya, tak lebih dari sebuah sofa lipat (yang bisa alih fungsi sebagai tempat tidur) yang menghadap sebuah televisi flat sedang yang di lengkapi home teather mini. Sedang sisannya—ruangan yang lebih besar—di biarkan kosong melompong dan ditempeli kertas dinding putih bersih di seluruh permuakaannya hingga ruangan itu menjelma menjadi sebuah ruang putih bersih.

Satu-satunya benda dalam ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah kursi malas yang juga di cat putih. Dan karena penerangan yang di atur lebih, ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang, dan seolah-olah membawa kesan hampa yang begitu sunyi.

Pada awalnya, Tsukishima sama sekali tak menemukan keasikan dari ruang semu itu. Sampai kemudian Hanamaki—memaksa—mendudukannya di kursi malas yang ada di sudut ruangan dan mulai menghipnotisnya.

“Aku akan membawamu ke London tahun 1886,” begitu Hanamaki berkata. Berdiri di samping kanan Tsukishima yang duduk kaku di atas kursi malas yang bergoyang-goyang tak teratur. “Santai anak muda, rileks, duduk senyaman yang kau suka.” Perintah si pemilik ruangan seraya berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkannya selama beberapa menit. Lalu ketika Tsukishima sudah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, terdengar suara melodi lembut dari gesekan biola yang menenangkan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hanamaki kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah buku tua bersampul kulit di tangan kanannya yang kurus, sedang sebatang rokok menyala terselip di bibir. Kali ini, untuk yang pertama kali, Tsukishima melihat Hanamaki sungguh-sungguh menghisap rokoknya dan bukan hanya menggigitnya saja.

“Bayangkan kau berada dalam sebuah ruangan,” ucap Hanamaki.

“Kau mau bercerita?” tanya Tsukishima.

“Sungguh aku sangat meminta maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi kuharap kau bisa sedikit mengabulkan permintaanku, tuan muda. Pura-puralah dirimu bisu selama aku bicara.”  
Dan Tsukishima hanya menanggapi dengan persetujuan malas.

“Kau ada dalam ruangan, di dominasi coklat, lemari tua yang juga berisi buku tua di sisi kanan tanganmu, sekitar 57inc darimu. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang dipelitur sedemikian rupa hingga mengkilat dan halus ketika kau sentuh, tepat dua kaki dari hadapanmu. Jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya, dan aroma tembakau yang menyatu dengan batu bara yang terbakar. Kau bisa mengimajinasikan lebih—hey, jangan lihat aku anak muda, lihat ruangannya.” Dengan sedikit kesal Hanamaki menunjuk-nunjuk ruang hampa di hadapannya.

“Bayangkan!” ucapnya lantang. “Di sini ada sebuah lemari setinggi 1 meter, berwarna hitam dengan ornamen rumit di bagian tepinya, yang di dalamnya—dibalik kedua pintu kacanya—terdapat berbagai gelas kristal berbagai bentuk yang cantik.” Kembali, Hanamaki berbicara. Berdiri sejauh satu kaki di sebelah kiri Tsukishima.

Dan lelaki itu mulai memproyeksikan berbagai macam benda dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan detil, penuh perhitungan dan sungguh-sungguh. Aroma tembakau yang di bakar dari cerutu, udara lembab berbau tanah dan asap, hiruk-pikuk manusia yang ada di luar, ketukan ramai kaki-kaki ber hak para manusia yang melangkah dengan berbagai variasi, juga suara hentakan tapal kuda yang sesekali melintasi jalanan becek.

Sungai Thames terlihat dari kejauhan, menyembul malu-malu di antara bangunan-bangunan tua arogan yang berwarna putih pucat bak wig para profesor terkemuka universitas kota. Asap dari cerobong kapal terlihat samar, menghias langit London yang terlihat muram.

Kemudian Tsukishima di ajak berjalan keluar ruangan. Meniti tangga kayu yang berlapis karpet merah empuk yang terasa bagai menenggelamkan kaki yang berdiri di atasnya. Ia mendekati pintu, membukanya, lalu menemukan hiruk pikuk manusia kian jelas terdengar. Dia di bawa berjalan, terbawa arus bersama orang-orang berpakaian kuno yang beraroma dari masa lau. Di samping kanannya dia bisa melihat seorang pelayang wanita yang berjalan tergesa, berpakaian berwarna pastel dengan renda sederhana, dan belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Lalu berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya, seorang nona bangsawan bermantel tebal dengan aroma harum melangkah elegan dengan lamban. Juga lelaki dengan tongkat di tangan kiri, topi menjulang yang menutupi rambut berubannya, dan sepatu mengkilat yang ternoda lumpur di sisi kiri. Berjalan dengan lamban di hadapannya—menghalanginya.

Tsukishima terus di bawa menjelajahi London tua. Larut dalam narasi penghayatan Hanamaki hingga tanpa sadar, tertidur di dalamnya.

.

“Kau mau mendengar kisah terbaruku?” tanya si remaja ketika Hanamaki tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap teh hangat di hadapannya. Kini, mereka tengah menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua. Bersama melepas penat. Dalam hingar bingar cafe yang terasa senyap.  
Hanamaki tersenyum, mencabut sepuntung rokok dari dalam kotak dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir. “Tentu, silakan.”

“Namanya Tsukishima,” si kacamata bercerita, dan seorang pelayan tiba mengantarkan makanan pembuka yang mereka pesan beberapa saat lalu. Mereka terdiam. Lalu saat pelayan itu telah selesai dengan tugasnya dan berlalu pergi, si kacamata kembali bercerita, tentang remaja yang bermain voli, dan seorang pemain voli, dan cinta dari remaja berwarna merah muda, sangat manis. Kisah tentang seorang remaja bernama Tsukishima yang terbius kisah romansa dan mengabaikan norma-norma yang ada, tergila-gila, dan akhirnya hancur oleh permainan Tuhan dan kesintingannya sendiri, dan akhirnya berhenti mencintai siapapun, bahkan dirinya, dan apapun. Bukan kisah panjang, dia melanjutkan kisah baru.

“Dia menjadi seorang penulis, dan dia menulis tentang sahabatnya yang ia cintai dan mencampakannya. Keluguan yang menghancurkan segalanya tanpa mampu ia hindari. Dan orang-orang menyukainya. Jadi dia menulis lebih banyak tentang impian-impian yang hancur dan penderitaan. Tetapi semesta hobi menjahilinya. Dia harus menulis buku lagi, karena menulis sudah menjadi kebutuhan bagi dirinya yang telah Tuhan patenkan.”

Remaja dengan kacamata itu berhenti sejenak, menenggak habis lemon dalam gelasnya sebelum mengambil sendok dan memainkan dengan kedua jemari panjangnya yang kokoh. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

“Dan seorang kikuk dari masa lalu menariknya untuk bertemu. Yang dengan otomatis menjadi bahan tulisannya. Tsukishima seharusnya menulis kesedihan, tapi kehidupan si kikuk sangat bahagia. Dia kuliah di jurusan seni, memiliki seorang kekasih sempurna dan berniat menikahinnya setelah sarjana. Orang kikuk itu selalu diliputi bahagia sekalipun kesedihan tak pernah lepas mengikuti langkahnya, dan itu membuat Tsukishima murka. Dia mulai terobsesi menghancurkan si kikuk dan memusnahkan kebahagiaannya. 

Berusaha selalu berada di dekatnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika dia terluka. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika si kikuk menderita. Berharap melihat si kikuk tenggelam dan dia bisa menertawakannya dari permukaan. Tapi ... ketika si kikuk tenggelam, Tsukishima juga tenggelam. Tsukishima tidak bisa menertawakannya. Tsukishima salah. Tsukishima salah dan sangat tolol. Tsukishima ingin membawa si kikuk kembali ke permukaan, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Karena dia sendiri juga tenggelam. Dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya sangat tolol.”

Mereka duduk di atas kursi yang saling berhadapan. Hanamaki, mendekatkan tubuh ke meja. Menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, kaki kanan menindih kaki kiri (menyilang) dan sepasang mata tenang menatap remaja berkacamata ketika berbisik “Tapi bukan berarti itu berakhir.” Lelaki dengan rokok itu lantas tersenyum. “Coba, ambil sudut pandang lain. Tsukishima dan si kikuk tenggelam, jadi pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Lihat, malah jadi seperti kisah romansa Romeo-Juliet!”

“Itu tidak jelas,” komentar si remaja. “Dari mana asalnya kisah romantis dalam ceritaku tadi coba?”

Hanamaki terkekeh-kekeh. “Kau sendiri yang berkata jika aku Sherlock Holmes abad 21, dari ceritamu tentu aku tahu jika si kikuk itu adalah salah satu kegagalan cintamu. Kau menyebutnya dari masa lalu itu bukti dia berhubungan erat dengan masa lalumu itu sendiri.” Kemudian lelaki yang lebih tua menatap yang lebih muda lekat-lekat.

“Dan jika kau tidak mengerti juga. Itu bisa disebut juga sebagai sudut pandang, anak muda.” Balas Hanamaki. Menarik pulpen yang tersemat di saku jasnya bersama selembar tisu yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melipat tisu mengikuti garis bagi yang tercipta secara alami—oleh sekumpulan tisu yang tertata dalam kotak—lantas menuliskan huruf ‘b’ tepat di tengah permukaannya. “Apa yang kau lihat?” ucapnya. Menyodorkan tisu ke hadapan remaja berkacamata—tanpa mengubah posisinya.

“Huruf B kecil,” jawab si remaja.

“Maafkan kelancanganku, apa kau mengidap *disleksia?!” Hanamaki berbicara dengan begitu sopan. Tapi terlihat jelas dalam kalimatnya bahwa ia tengah mencibir remaja di hadapannya tanpa rasa iba.

“Kau menulis B kecil, tuan,” terdapat penekanan lebih di akhir kalimat si remaja berkacamata yang terlihat dongkol.

“Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi aku meminta maaf, dari posisimu mustahil ini huruf B kecil tuan muda.” Balas Hanamaki. “Kecuali jika kau memang disleksia,” imbuhnya.

Tsukishima ingin mengelak, tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dan menjawab, “Itu huruf Q kecil.”

“Nah, itu lah yang kumaksud. Sudut pandang. Aku menulis ‘b’ itu fakta, tapi dari sudut pandangmu ini ‘q’ dan itu juga fakta. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, dan kau bebas memaksakan jawabanmu. Karena masing-masing dari kita benar. Kau boleh menganggap Tsukishima salah dan tolol, dan kisahnya berakhir dengan tragis dan menyedihkan. Tapi bagiku, itu romantis, dan sekalipun kau bisa mendebatku kau tidak bisa mengubah sudut pandangku.”

Tsukishima tersenyum simpul. Ikut mencondongkan tubuh sembari mulai menyendok panekuk yang ada di hadapannya. “Ya, baiklah, kuterima ucapanmu tuan.” Ujarnya sebelum memasukkan suapan pertama. Mengalihkan pandangan. “Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?” tanyanya.

“Dengar, dunia ini menyedihkan. Gila, atau mungkin konyol. Semua orang tahu sekalipun ada juga yang melupakan faktanya. Tapi, mengapa harus repot-repot memperburuk segalanya jika semua itu sudah buruk? Tertawa saja anak muda, dunia memang gila, tapi dia indah dan menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan. Kau cukup melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang lain. Kau mungkin tergelincir, jatuh lalu melakukan ketololan. Tapi itu bukan hal memalukan, semua orang mengalaminya. Kau hanya cukup bangkit dan berlalu.”

“Tapi itu sama saja tidak memperbaiki apa-apa.” Ujar si remaja heran, mengunyah makannya dengan perlahan demi menangkap maksud si pria dewasa dengan baik.

“Mengapa pula harus kau perbaiki? Rusak adalah rusak, hancur adalah hancur. Vas yang sudah pecah lantas kau susun ulang mungkin akan terlihat seperti semula, tapi dia bukan vas lagi. Itu cuma pecahan yang di satukan. Tidak lebih.”

“Jadi menyerah saja, begitu maksudmu?”

“Aduh, sungguh, kau pandai anak muda. Tapi bukan itu maksudku.”

“Jadi apa? Jangan berbelit-belit tuan Sherlock Hanamaki Holmes.”

“Kau yang membelit-belit, anak muda.” Ujar Hanamaki. “Kau awalnya sengsara, kacau, ingin mati. Tapi kemudian kau menulis dan menjual kesengsaraanmu untuk hidup, dan terpaksa harus terus begitu untuk bertahan hidup. Lalu seseorang dari masa lalu muncul kembali, kau jadikan dia objek menulismu, tapi kau sadar dia tidak sengsara, dan kau iri pada kebahagiaannya. Kau ingin dia sama denganmu karena kau ingin bisa menjual kesengsaraannya lewat tanganmu. Tapi kemudian kau sadar, kesengsaraan orang kikuk itu membuatu lebih kacau dari seluruh kekacauan dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Sehingga yang terjadi, kau tidak bisa menjualnya. Kau tenggelam, bersama si kikuk dari masa lalu. Sampai di situ, di mana letak kesalahannya? Itu kesengsaraan paling menjual kan?”

Tsukishima terdiam. Hanamaki sama sekali tidak salah. Sebaliknya, dia sangat tepat. Tapi, bukan ini jawaban yang ia harapkan.

“Aku butuh solusi, oke? Solusi untuk dunia nyata. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Bukan dalam ceritaku atau khayalanku saja, tapi nyata. Aku menghancurkan hidup temanku! Dan karenanya aku nyaris gila. Menulis menjadi momok yang membuat kewarasanku nyaris hilang, syarafku serasa bisa putus!”

Tsukishima meledak dalam waktu singkat. Wajahnya memerah, sementara napasnya terdengar berat dan memburu. Beruntung, restoran bergaya amerika itu terlalu ramai sehingga amuk lelaki berkacamata itu tak menjadi perhatian. Sadar dengan kondisinya, remaja itu pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan kembali menyandarkan tubuh di punggung kursi. Kembali memainkan sendok makannya.

“Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku.” Ujar Hanamaki setelah keheningan—di antara keduanya—yang cukup panjang. “Tapi izinkan aku memberi masukan, jika kau berkenan.”

“Silakan,”

“Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf.”  
Tsukishima terlihat ingin menumpahkan amarah lagi. “Tenang, dengar, kau memang tidak bisa memperbaiki segalanya dengan meminta maaf. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan, lihat sudut pandangnya. Ada pula hal-hal yang bisa kau perbaiki, meski hanya dengan meminta maaf.”

“Itu tak selalu berakhir dengan mulus, tapi selalu menjadi awal yang baik dari sebuah ‘perbaikan’. Kau tahu mengapa para penemu bisa menemukan hal penting setelah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kegagalan? Orang berkata jika itu kerja keras, ya, tidak salah. Tapi mari lihat dengan sudut masalahmu; Mengapa mereka terus mencoba sekalipun gagal? Karena mereka ingin memperbaiki segala kekacauan. Bentuk permohonan maaf dari kegagalan mereka sendiri di masa lalu yang mereka coba perbaiki di masa kini, atau bahkan di masa selanjutnya. Kau hanya perlu mencontohnya.”

“Teorimu tidak valid, tuan.”

“Memang, tapi aku memilih mempercayainya. Karena ketika melakukannya, aku berhasil. Kini aku memberitahumu, dan giliranmu untuk memilih melakukannya atau tidak, memastikan apakah teori itu benar atau tidak.” 

“Lantas bagaimana jika tidak?”

“Maafkan aku, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau harus mencari teorimu sendiri. Kau orang pintar, tuan muda. Dan Tuhan tidak terlampau kejam menyiksamu. Dia hanya jahil, dan semesta tak sejahat yang kau kira. Dia konyol, jadi, kau harus pandai-pandai membalas tiap leluconnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat lebih bahagia. Lebih konyol.”

.

Dunia masih berdenyut, dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Meski dengan mengais hembus kehidupannya yang kian menipis. Hingar bingar dan derap langkah terdengar, di selingi gelak tawa yang berkumandang bersama tangis jua teriak manusia yang ada. Helai dedaunan berjatuhan, mengalir bersama siklus waktu yang mengirimnya kembali pada awal penciptaan.

“Suatu hari kau akan melihat taman di halaman belakang rumah dan kau tak lagi melihat seorang apatis tengah memainkan rokoknya. Di hari itu, apa kau akan merasa sedih?”

Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangan, menatap pohon momiji kemerahan yang tertiup angin. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatannya, berkata dengan engan, “Aku sudah cukup kesepian tinggal di rumah itu seorang diri. Cepatlah kembali dan berdiri di sana lagi, pak tua.” Dan ia tak melewatkan senyum paling menghina yang pernah muncul di ekspresi Hanamaki.

“Kau tahu aku tidak akan kembali ke sana, jangan pura-pura padaku kau bocah licik.” Hanamaki terkekeh lalu terbatuk.

“Maaf,” Tsukishima tersenyum, berusaha terlihat bahagia di hadapan si penulis tua yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda. Dan ketika lelaki berkacamata itu berlutut di hadapannya, kepala sejajar dengan kepala dan mata bertemu mata, semuanya terhubung dengan sempurna. Telapak tangan Hanamaki bergerak di atas kepala Tsukishima, merusak tatanan rambutnya “*No merci,” ia berbisik, ucapannya menjadi embun putih di masker plastik yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya kembali pada sandaran tangan kursi roda.

.

Lembaran kosong.

Yamaguchi membalik berlembar-lembar halaman di belakang kertas penuh gores tinta itu dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun lagi.

Ia lekas menatap Tskishima yang tengah menulis sembari duduk menyandar di sofa, sedang terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. “Tsukki,” panggil Yamaguchi. Berjalan mendekati seraya menjatuhkan diri di samping lelaki berkacamata itu.

“Kenapa cerita ini tidak selesai?” ia bertanya seraya memberikan buku yang baru di bacanya pada Tsukishima.

Lelaki dengan kacamata itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menerima buku yang di sodorkan Yamaguchi. Di buka halaman penuh tulisan terakhir dan dia tersenyum kecil. “Ini sudah selesai, lihat? Ada tanda titiknya kan?” katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh geli.

“Tsukki!”

“Memang seperti itu kisahnya. Hanya itu yang kuceritakan—”

“Tidak,” Yamaguchi memotong dengan tegas. “Aku ingin tahu lebih dari yang ada di sini.”

“Dengar, buku itu cuma tentang orang yang mati—”

“Buku ini tentang kita.”

Menundukkan kepala, Tsukishima menggumamkan sesuatu tentang cerewet sebelum mengangkat wajahnya ke atas secara tiba-tiba dengan senyum dingin yang membekukan rongga dada Yamaguchi. “Oke, tentang kita.”

Senja keemasan berpadu dengan matahari yang di lunturi semburat jingga kemerahan. Tsukishima berdiri, berjalan menuju rak buku dekat jendela untuk menjauhkan buku yang baru Yamaguchi berikan. Selama beberapa waktu lelaki berkacamata itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, mengedarkan pandangan pada buku-buku yang tertata dalam rak yang menutupi dinding. Sampai dia tiba pada titik awalnya berdiri dan memilih duduk di atas sandaran sofa, membelakangi Yamaguchi sambil mengarahkan pandanganya ke entah apa yang jauh di sana, “Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang ingin kau ketahui, jadi bertanyalah. Kuberi kau dua.”

“Hanya dua?”

“Itu lebih dari cukup jika kau menanyakan hal yang tepat.”

Yamaguchi menatap buku-buku jarinya yang bertautan erat hingga memucat, berpikir dengan sangat hingga bias-bias oranye dari sinar matahari sore menghilang dari cakrawala. “Siapa Hanamaki Takahiro?” ia berkata kemudian.

“Sungguh itu pertanyaanmu? Jelas itu sudah tertulis di sana.” Ucap Tsukishima sembari menatap teman bicaranya.

“Aku ingin lebih dari yang ada di sini, Tsukki, katakan. Ceritakan tentang dia padaku.”

“Jadi,” Tsukishima berkata, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati sandaran sofa seraya—kembali—duduk di atasnya dengan nyaman. “Hanamaki adalah seorang penulis, lima belas tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami satu agensi, dan pernah tinggal bersama. Hanamaki Takahiro itu nama aslinya. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai *Kega Kirei, dan novelnya yang paling terkenal—”

“*Shikaeshi,” Potong Yamaguchi. “Itu buku yang suka kau baca berulang kali.”  
Kesunyian datang, dan setelah ia datang ia tak pernah beranjak. Tapi Tsukishima tak terlalu bersahabat dengannya sehingga dia bisa menyelanya dengan mudah. Meski terasa aneh.

“Ya. Dan dia mati di usia 39 tahun karena fibrosis paru-paru. Kau lihat pohon sakura di halaman belakang?” Yamaguchi lekas mengangguk. Itu satu-satunya sakura yang tumbuh di antara pohon momiji yang ada di sana, dan merupakan satu-satunya pohon yang paling rendah. Dia sangat mengingatnya. “Pohon itu, aku yang menamnya, bersama dengan Hanamaki di dalamnya.” Tsukishima menoleh ke arah Yamaguchi dan mendapati teman bicaranya itu tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

“Abunya dikubur di sana. Permintaan terakhirnya padaku.” Dan ekspresi Yamaguchi berubah menjadi seperti pagi setelah malam badai, cerah tanpa awan, meski masih menyisakan air di mana-mana. “Lalu?”

“Lalu?” Tsukishima terdiam sejenak. “Umm ... dia hobi memainkan rokok, tidak pernah lepas darinya meski jarang sekali memakainya. Dia pandai bergaul, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman. Dia tidak makan daging, membenci ikan, dan tergila-gila pada anggur, kalau sedang sendiri, dia mirip orang kurang waras.”

“Tapi dia sangat baik terhadap orang lain, sangat menghargai wanita, dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua, tak peduli apa tingkatannya. Dia suka menyendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa makan sendiri, maksudku tanpa teman makan.”

“Dia orang yang konradiksi, ya?”

Tsukishima tersenyum seraya menatap langit-langit kamar, “Ya. Jadi dia selalu mencari orang untuk menemaninya makan. Dulu, dia biasa makan bersama editor atau teman-temannya, sampai kemudian dia mengenalku dan mulai selalu memintaku menemaninya makan. Kemudian, dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, supaya aku bisa menemaninya makan dengan teratur.”

“Kau tahu,” Tsukishima menoleh, senyuman sakit mengisi ekspresinya, “rumah ini adalah warisannya. Ketika dia mati semua miliknya dia berikan padaku. Royalti dari karya-karyanya, hartanya, dia berikan itu semua padaku.” Tsukishima meringis, “Dia memberiku banyak sekali. Kehidupan, air mata, juga harapan, semuanya. Dia—”

Kebisingan dari orang-orang di pinggir jalan dan kemacetan yang cukup parah tiba-tiba terasa sangat jauh. Yamaguchi menatap “Dia,” adalah apa yang sebenarnya ingin Tsukishima katakan, tapi entah mengapa kalimatnya berubah menjadi tarikan napas dan ingatan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan dan rasa sakit yang begitu kuat hinga membuatnya nyaris tak mampu berkata-kata.

“Dia seperti dunia di saat kau mencampakkanku. Dia telah bertemu denganku, dia yang telah menemukanku, dan juga mengeluarkanku dari serpihan kehidupanku yang rusak. Dialah Hanamaki Takahiro.” Tsukishima menatap Yamaguchi supaya dapat menatap dirinya dalam sepasang manik kehijauan itu.

Kebisuan hadir di antara keduanya. Dan Yamaguchi menyerah dengan kata-kata, ia paham jika bagi Tsukishima kini kata-kata hanya akan menjadi kaku. Seperti dedaunan kering yang jatuh, berderai bagai air mata yang tak ada arti. Ia tak mampu menciptakan kata-kata. Yamaguchi mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung ke wajah Tsukishima. Tsukishima meraihnya, membawanya menyentuh wajahnya tanpa ragu. Ia menertawakah sesuatu yang lucu yang tak di pahami Yamaguchi. Kemudian mengecup telapak tangannya perlahan. Penuh kehati-hatian.

“Dia yang membawamu kembali padaku,” lelaki berbintik berujar kaku.

“Tidak, tidak,” suara Tsukishima terdengar bagai air mata yang mengalir secara diam-diam. “Aku kembali padamu karena diriku sendiri. Tanpa dorongan dari siapa pun.” Entah mengapa senyuman lelaki berkacamata itu sedikit canggung, seolah wajahnya terasa sakit jika dia harus menampilkan ekspresi itu. “Dan apa pertanyaan terakhimu?”

Yamaguchi menatap jemari Tsukishima yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sentakan dari tubuhnya yang penuh ragu-ragu, rasa takut dan keingin tahuan yang bercampur dalam keraguan. Yamaguchi menggit bibirnya sebelum bertanya, “Apa kau masih mencintainya?”

Yamaguchi sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyan itu, tapi rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba mengenai hatinya tidak bisa dihiraukan. Dan karenanya, tiap suara melebur menjadi kesunyian yang luar biasa. Ia bagai terasing di antara sunyi yang melahap tiap sudut ruangan.

“Masih.” Jawab Tsukishima kemudian.

Seketika Yamaguchi melepaskan genggaman tangan Tsukishima. Ia berusaha membentuk tiap suku kata, tapi kalimat-kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya bahkan setelah ia membuka mulut. Tidak ada yang keluar. Saat ia menyentuh mulutnya, dia sadar jika dirinya gemetar dan ada sesuatu yang sangat salah. Langit runtuh di atas kepalanya dalam gerakan lambat dan hatinya sakit, sangat sakit.

Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi tarikan napas halus meretakkan wajahnya dan merusak segalanya. Tsukishima kembali berkata, “Tapi aku kembali padamu. Lebih dari siapa pun, aku memilih tinggal di sini bersamamu. Kau ingin lebih egois bagaimana lagi untuk percaya padaku jika aku mencintaimu?”

“Maafkan—”

“Aku mencintaimu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mendengar kalimat itu dariku adalah kau, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Ma—maaf, Tsukki—” Yamaguchi kehilangan kosakata untuk diutarakan. Kata-kata yang meruntuhkan tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan mengerikan.

“Kau satu-satunya—selalu, aku selalu kembali padamu.”

Dorongan untuk terisak terasa semakin kuat. Bisikan Tsukishima merangsang air matanya kian gugur, sentuhannya mengaburkan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya, dan rasa sakit itu mengalir ke dalam molekul tubuhnya. Yamaguchi menangis semakin keras, terguncang-guncang dalam kesedihan hingga tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Tsukishima meraih tengkuk Yamaguchi, membawanya mendekat dan mengecup dahinya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan dalam. Dalam samar-samar pandangannya, Yamaguchi melihat jakun Tsukishima bergerak ke atas, berhenti, dan tak kunjung turun. Sebuah isakan lolos. Dan Yamaguchi tiba-tiba menyadari jika Tsukishima juga menangis.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi, Yamaguchi hanya menarik tubuhnya dari lelaki berkacamata itu. Berusaha menatapnya. Tapi Tsukishima tidak mau menatapnya. Yamaguchi memaksa menatapnya, merendahkan kepala dan mendekatakan wajahnya hingga dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Dan dia mendapati Tsukishima yang terisak dengan wajah memerah malu. Meski tak cukup lama baginya untuk bisa melihat karena si berkacamata sudah kembali menyembunyikan seluruhnya dengan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman, dan merengkuhan dalam.

.

—END—

.

Glosalary :

Full order : jas yang sesuai ukuran badan pemiliknya. Saya kurang paham sih sama penyebutan jas kaya gitu (ga pernah beli, dan bukan tipe orang yang tau fasion). Tapi karena dibutuhkan, ya saya pakai. Maaf kalau salah.

Kotoba no Shinji : Kata (dari) kepercayaan.

Rache : pembalasan [jerman].

Disleksia : gangguan membaca huruf/angka (di mana pada beberapa kasus, huruf/angka yang di lihat terlihat dalam posisi terbalik).

No merci : tidak(,) terima kasih [prancis]; tidak ada maaf (pengampunan) [inggris] 


End file.
